


Ampersand

by ragnarok89



Series: Crossovers [52]
Category: Noir (Anime), Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Assassins & Hitmen, Bodyguard, Chance Meetings, Conversations, Corporate Espionage, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Don't Judge Me, Drabble, Gen, Intrigue, Mystery, No Romance, One Shot, Power Play, Random Encounters, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24793759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. "It is a rather unusual name."
Series: Crossovers [52]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1291433
Kudos: 10





	Ampersand

The girl named Chloe didn't seem especially qualified for her job, but it was the Kaiba Corporation she was working for now, so it was probably very likely that she wasn't. She was hired to get rid of those who would dare threaten the CEO's life with her skills, and her talents with throwing knives did the trick.

"Chloe, is it?" Seto Kaiba repeated, and his little brother Mokuba nodded, a curious expression on his face as he watches Kaiba assessing the red-haired girl.

Her gaze was a little unnerving, but not unkind or particularly threatening, and Kaiba eventually nodded, accepting that his fate rested on the shoulders of a girl who looks hardly older than Katniss.

"It is a rather unusual name," he noted quietly, carefully, and Chloe's face broke out into a small smile.

She laughed, and admitted with her head tilted to the side; maybe she was the one doing the assessing, now.

"Yes, I suppose it is."

The CEO did not smile, but he almost wanted to, so he nodded and then tried to look more agreeable than he can only assume he already did, hands threaded behind his back.

Perhaps she was more qualified than he thought.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first crossover with _Noir_ , so forgive me if at times Kaiba or Chloe may be out of character. These two would have some interesting chemistry if this was canon.


End file.
